fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Mick Cool
Matt Mick Cool is a male Micool Guy with Ice powers. He is more powerful and quick-witted than the average guy. He also has a pure heart. Not much is known about his past. He first appeared in Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!! as the Micool Guy who tried to save Micool the Master's life. He also appears in Micool's Quest helping Micool along the way. He defends himself by using the power of ice. He is seeming to get very popular. He also appears in Fantendo Fury. He can transform in his Super/Ultima Form when he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds. Another Quest Mick Cool appears in Micool's Second Quest as a default character. Dashed Koopa Series He is appears in the game Micool and Dashed: Defenders of the Universe. He is playable from the start of the game. Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) He is an unlockable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. DS but appears as a default character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat. Vanquishing the King of Nightmares In Mick Cool and YoshiEgg: Overman's Nightmarish Return, Mick Cool teams up with YoshiEgg to defeat The Nightmare King and a new villain to Mick Cool Overman Supreme. Ultra Cool Mick Cool appears in Fantendo Kart Ultra as an Unlockable character. To unlock him beat the IP cup in First Place in each course, win 17 races as Micool or beat Micool Circuit in First Place. He is an All-Around character. He usually rides the Mick Kart and the Cool Cruiser. His special item is called Super (Mick) Cool. Go look at the article to see more. His own game Mick Cool appears in Mick Cool 3DS as the main character. Not much else is confirmed. Appearances in Paper Games He first appeared in the game Paper Timer as the sixth unlockable partner. In order for him to join your team you have to defeat him in battle (he mistakes you for someone else). He can use attacks such as''' Slap (O FP), '''Ice Ball Throw (2 FP), 'Super Slap (4 FP) and Snow Ball Gathering (7 FP). '''He also appeared in the game Paper Mario: The Sage's Quest as a cameo. He is set to appear in the game Paper Koopa Bro. as well. His role in the game is currently unknown. Alternate Timeline Adventure In an alternate timeline to Mick Cool's in the Micool series, Mick Cool is under posesssion by the god, Clemethai the Light, to aid Sixty Four in his quest to defeat the evils of the Void. Relationships Micool Mick Cool has been best friends Micool since they were kids. They have been in tons of games with each other such as Sports and the Micool Series. Mick Mick is a good friend of Mick Cool. They both have the same first name and have both been in a game with each other. YoshiEgg Nook They have been in a lot of sports games together. Mick Cool really likes him (as a friend) yet he doesn't know if he likes him back (as a friend). Something they both share is a disorder where they cannot speak. Sixty Four Mick Cool aids Sixty Four in his quest, under control by Clemethai. They seem to make good friends, until Sixty abandons him, as well as Clemethai, leaving the now-unpossessed Mick Cool with a lust for revenge. Themes A day in the life a (Mi)Cool Guy His theme when he's in his super form Gallery Mick Cool New2.png PaperMickCool.png|Mick Cool in '''Paper Koopa Bro.' File:90px-Micool_GuyFF.jpg|Mick Cool in Fantendo Fury Mick Cool MVR.png|Mick Cool in Micool VR File:Papermickcool.png|Mick Cool in Paper Timer MickCoolBrawl.png|''Fantendo Smash Bros. Blast'' File:Super_Mick_Cool.jpg|Mick Cool when in his Super Form Mick Cool 3D.png|Mick Cool in Mick Cool 3DS Trivia *Mick Cool's name is similar to Micool's name but they are both spelled differently. *Mick Cool's eyes were originally green, but where changed to blue hence the name Mick Cool. *The main differences from the other Micool Guys is that he has blue eyes and shoe laces. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:BoulderGames inc. Characters Category:Characters In Fantendo Smash Bros. Scuffle Category:After the End Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Micool (series) Category:Shy Guys Category:Fan Characters Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Micool Guys Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Paper Mario (series)